Event monitoring systems may be employed to monitor the state, health, and performance of the computing systems. The computing systems may include various computing resources such as, for example, computing devices, hardware components, and software applications. An event monitoring system may be configured to generate alerts in response to events, situations, or conditions relating to the computing resources being monitored.
When an alert is generated, the event monitoring system may send a message, such as an email, to an information technology (IT) support team to notify the IT support team of an issue with the computing system. In response to receipt of the alert message, an IT support team member may review the alert message and, if necessary, create an issue ticket in an issue tracking system so that an IT support team member may subsequently address the issue identified in the alert.
For large organizations having enterprise-wide computing systems, effectively addressing incidents occurring at the computing system can be a challenge due to the volume of alerts generated by the event monitoring systems. In some circumstances, IT support teams have been known to receive as many as 1,600 alerts per day. As a result, IT support teams may devote a significant amount of time to simply reviewing alerts, determining which alerts need to be addressed, and, creating issue tickets in the issue tracking system if necessary. Therefore, a need exists for improved approaches to managing alerts generated by an event monitoring system.